<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Hold Back by FairReviewer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350438">Can't Hold Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairReviewer/pseuds/FairReviewer'>FairReviewer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairReviewer/pseuds/FairReviewer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachiyo and Iroha are in a steady relationship. However, Yachiyo is struggling with keeping it chaste, as she finds herself lusting for her precious pinkette. Meanwhile, Iroha's own fire has been building for the older girl. Will they be able to avoid indulging in each other's bodies until Iroha's eighteenth birthday?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Readers! FairReviewer here, after...what, two years of no content?</p><p>Well, I'm back. And to get back into the swing of things, I made this three-part story featuring one of favorite yuri ships ever.</p><p>Sorry I was away for so long. I was so caught up in my works on FictionPress. But I got this big urge to write smut again, and I just couldn't help myself. I don't know how frequently I'll upload stuff, but I'm not going to stop making AO3 content.</p><p>Now then, how about we get into this story? Here we go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachiyo Nanami quietly hummed to herself as she washed dishes from the dinner she and the other girls had that night.</p><p>As usual, it had been a loud, happy day. Felicia Mitsuki and Tsuruno Yui had significantly contributed to loudness with their antics, also as usual. Also as usual, Sana Futaba had quietly sat around, sometimes speaking up a little. Ui Tamaki, and the former Magius, had done their daily sightseeing of Kamihama, returning just in time for dinner.</p><p>Yachiyo had come back from a weekly photoshoot that afternoon, right on time to see her lovely, sweet Iroha Tamaki preparing dinner. As usual, they worked together, throwing loving looks at each other occasionally.</p><p>At dinnertime, they sat side-by-side, as usual. So close that Yachiyo could feel Iroha's body heat and smell the cherry blossom scent from her shampoo...</p><p>It was so...intoxicating, Yachiyo had found it hard to retain her focus.</p><p>She groaned as she tried to suppress the thought of how attractive Iroha was. Trying to keep her arousal in check...</p><p>The pinkette was her girlfriend. Her sweet, loving...sexy...</p><p>No, she was still only fifteen. She was still growing, both physically and mentally...and oh-so physical-</p><p>Yachiyo pinched herself to get out of that lustful thinking. She sighed shakily as she felt the pulsing in her groin die down.</p><p>"No..." She muttered to herself. "She's too young...and I'm too old."</p><p>The blue-haired Magical Girl was nineteen, which meant that sexual contact with her much younger girlfriend would lead to trouble. They needed to keep their relationship chaste until Iroha was eighteen. But oh, how hard it was for Yachiyo to not act on her thoughts...especially with how enticing her girlfriend looked.</p><p>She began thinking of when she saw Iroha stepping out of the bath, and got a look at her figure. She had such a soft, cute butt...subtle curves...and B-cup breasts that would probably get bigger as she got older. Not to mention those, slim, toned legs...</p><p>Yachiyo groaned and shook the thought away. Dammit, she was getting hard...</p><p>Then the soft, angelic voice of Iroha made her freeze.</p><p>"Yachiyo! The bath is all yours!"</p><p>The blue-haired girl looked up to see Iroha smiling sweetly at her, dressed in pajamas and hair damp from the bath. Her cherry blossom scent brought the lewd thoughts back to Yachiyo's mind.</p><p>Still, she managed to remain composed, giving her girlfriend a soft look that hid the less innocent side of her mind.</p><p>"Alright. I'll be in bed in a little while."</p><p>With a nod, Iroha skipped off to go to their shared bedroom. Living as a couple meant they could sleep together, which was so comforting for them.</p><p>However, Yachiyo couldn't help but think of what else they could be doing besides sleeping...</p><p>Images of a naked Iroha flashed in her mind, in various states of bliss and arousal, crying out Yachiyo's name in ecstasy...</p><p>Yachiyo growled as she felt herself getting even harder. She needed to take care of this, quick...and thankfully, there was a free bathroom to do it in.</p><p>She hurried over to it before anyone could see the bulge in her dress. Thank goodness they always arranged pajamas in a cubby inside the restroom, or else Iroha would have had to see Yachiyo's aroused member.</p><p>The blue-haired girl was so desperate for release, she didn't even bother to lock the door. Lust had complete overtaken her, and the warm, sweet-smelling water in the tub did nothing but help her get even more in the mood.</p><p>As she sat back in the tub, she grasped her rigid six inch penis, sighing in anticipation.</p><p>This was something she had been born with. Something that only her family, doctors, and certain other people knew about. She had been planning on telling Iroha about it when she was old enough for them to properly consumnate their relationship.</p><p>Yachiyo thought she could hold herself back from improper thoughts until then...How she was so wrong.</p><p>She imagined Iroha, gloriously naked and straddling her in the tub. The pinkette's expression was of excited innocence, like any girl first exploring sex.</p><p>Yachiyo thought of making out with her, what it would feel like to grasp her rear end and squeeze it. She imagined the squeals that would come as she nipped at Iroha's breasts, and how firm they would feel if grabbed.</p><p>Finally, she thought of the feeling that would come as she impaled her dick into Iroha's vagina. Tight, slick, warm...a great mix of sensations that were to die for.</p><p>Yachiyo thought about the ecstatic cries that would come as she bent Iroha over and fucked her in the tub. Fast and steady, while grabbing her breasts and kneading them. Hands shifting to grasp her ass and squeeze it.</p><p>The blue-haired girl pumped her dick in time with the thrusts from her lewd daydream, panting heavily from the electrifying, hot pleasure that was enveloping the lower part of her body.</p><p>"Yachiyo..."</p><p>Oh that angelic voice calling out to her...Iroha was still sounding so sweet even as she was getting railed from behind. Yachiyo felt a pressure build up at her core, getting ready to be released.</p><p>"Yachiyo!"</p><p>"Iroha!" She shouted as she finally reached her climax.</p><p>Ropes of translucent white fluid shot out, nearly going the edge of the tub. Yachiyo basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, shuddering and sighing in relief. Then a feeling of shame cropped up as her high came down.</p><p>"I did it..." She said to herself.</p><p>"Um...Y-Yachiyo..."</p><p>The Magical Girl froze for a moment as she heard her girlfriend's voice. Oh no...the door...</p><p>She turned her head to see Iroha standing there, eyes wide with shock and a heavy blush on her cheeks.</p><p>"W-what were you just..." She stuttered. "Um...do you really have a...uh..."</p><p>Yachiyo looked down as her shame overtook her. She had been careless, and now...her girlfriend must be disgusted at her. She said the only thing she could at a time like this.</p><p>"...I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight...I'm sorry."</p><p>.......</p><p>Iroha had trouble sleeping that night.</p><p>She kept thinking about what she saw in the bathroom. She hadn't known that Yachiyo had a...penis. She hadn't expected to walk in on her...masturbating. Most of all, she didn't expect Yachiyo to be doing it to the thought of HER.</p><p>Iroha often didn't really feel womanly enough for that kind of attention from Yachiyo. Which was just fine, since the pinkette still had some years to reach adulthood. She knew about sex...and what it would entail if she and Yachiyo did it a few years too early. They would get in trouble for it.</p><p>So Iroha was content with just waiting she was old enough for that. But that didn't stop her from having thoughts about what Yachiyo would look like naked. Having seen her in a swimsuit before, Iroha could easily construct a nude Yachiyo doing poses like the ones she did for fashion magazines.</p><p>That often got Iroha's blood pumping enough for her to take care of her own needs. Sometimes she would imagine Yachiyo doing the fingering, her slender, yet strong fingers reaching up into the younger girl's core and stroking every inch of her virginal walls.</p><p>How Iroha wished for the real thing...but the imagination would have to do until she was old enough.</p><p>But now...having seen Yachiyo masturbating...to the thought of HER...it set Iroha ablaze in a way that she couldn't have imagined.</p><p>She wasn't even bothered by Yachiyo having a dick, as confusing as that was. Rather, the pinkette imagined what it would feel like if that thick member entered her pussy. How it would stretch her out in a way no finger could.</p><p>Iroha pullled down her pajama bottoms and panties, then began to finger herself in time with the thought of Yachiyo fucking her. Iroha was burning at her core, in a good way. Every thrust into her walls sent sparks flying.</p><p>She imagined Yachiyo saying sweet nothings into her ear all throughout their lovemaking. Maybe even occasional dirty stuff...like calling her "her little slut".</p><p>Then as Iroha reached her climax, she imagined what it would be like when Yachiyo filled up her walls with that pearly, sticky-looking semen. The fullness...the stickiness...the warmth...</p><p>Iroha panted heavily, basking in her afterglow for a while. Then as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, she muttered to herself.</p><p>"Why...didn't you tell me..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iroha sighed sadly as she fell back onto the bed she and Yachiyo shared.</p><p>Well, they hadn't shared it in the past three days.</p><p>Yachiyo had been avoiding her during this time. Almost never being in the same room alone, always sitting at a distance. Even when they were alone...she barely even spoke to Iroha. The blue-haired girl had also been going out right after dinner. In fact, she had just left now...</p><p>Iroha was feeling lonely...rejected...and worried...Was the incident in the bathroom the other day that bad for Yachiyo? Why couldn't she just speak up about it?</p><p>One thing was for sure...she wasn't going to fess up on her own. Iroha realized that she needed to take action. But if Yachiyo was so intent on running away...who could get her to talk?</p><p>She couldn't ask Tsuruno, or Felicia and Sana for that matter. Considering how Yachiyo had kept her...extra parts a secret from everyone, Iroha couldn't really ask them to help without explaining that detail...</p><p>Then she considered who might know about it...Yachiyo's other friends from back then. Iroha had no doubt Mitama and Momoko knew about it. However, Mitama was too teasing for comfort. Which left Momoko to call on.</p><p>Iroha pulled out her phone and fumbled with the screen. Even now, she was barely used to this...</p><p>When she found Momoko's number, she tapped the call icon and anxiously listened to the ringtone...Hopefully, she wasn't alseep...</p><p>......</p><p>Yachiyo huffed as she defeated a small group of Familiars with one swipe of her spear.</p><p>For the past few nights, she had been hunting Witches to get her mind off Iroha. It hurt to be avoiding her like this...but it was better than tainting her with lust. She wasn't old enough to be experiencing such acts. No matter what it took...Yachiyo would keep this relationship chaste until her girlfriend's eighteenth birthday.</p><p>Another group of Familiars approached, and she used a bit of water magic to sweep them away. Then she dashed deeper into the Labyrinth.</p><p>When she saw the Witch, she ran even faster and jumped up, blindsiding it for a strike to the skull. However, Yachiyo's spear got stuck, giving the Witch a chance to strike back.</p><p>Yachiyo screamed as she was knocked away. She slammed into a wall and fell to the floor. As she staggered to her feet, the Witch sent out a couple of Familiars at her. She recovered just in time to roll away, striking back at them with a few water spears.</p><p>The Witch raised an arm, preparing a heavy strike. Then at that moment, Momoko Togame came flying up to its side, slashing it with her huge sword.</p><p>As the Witch stumbled away, Momoko soared over to Yachiyo.</p><p>"What the hell Yachiyo!?" The blonde said angrily. "You're not handling this as well as ya usually do! Are ya trying to get yourself killed!?"</p><p>"Sorry..." Yachiyo said shamefully.</p><p>"Ugh...nevermind, let's just take care of this. After that, we're gonna have a talk."</p><p>The blue-haired girl nodded, wondering what Momoko needed at a time like this. That would have to come after defeating this Witch, however.</p><p>So together, the old friends confronted the enemy.</p><p>......</p><p>After mopping the floor with the Witch, Yachiyo followed Momoko to her home to rest and recover.</p><p>"Thanks for helping me." The blue-haired girl said gratefully as she purified her Soul Gem with tonight's Grief Seed.</p><p>"Don't mention it." Momoko said with a sigh. "Honestly, going out alone at night...do ya know how much you're worrying Iroha right now?"</p><p>Yachiyo lowered head, feeling guilt well up inside her.</p><p>"She called...didn't she?"</p><p>"Right on the nose." Momoko said, softening a little. "Yachiyo...did she really...see it?"</p><p>The water girl looked up in alarm. "She told you that too!?"</p><p>"Well she figured I would know...since we're old friends and all..."</p><p>Of course...that was just like Iroha. Right on the dime...</p><p>"Yep...I should have figured she would do something like this..." Yachiyo sighed. "Yes...she caught me masturbating in the bath."</p><p>Momoko crossed her arm, looking perplexed. "And is that why ya have been avoiding her for the past three days?"</p><p>"No...it's not just that..."</p><p>Yachiyo hesitated for a moment, wondering how Momoko would react to this.</p><p>"Um...I've been...thinking about her in an inappropriate manner."</p><p>The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"</p><p>"Ugh! Momoko, I've been dreaming of having sex with her!"</p><p>Yachiyo put a hand over her face in shame.</p><p>"All I can think about lately is how I want to fuck her hard and hear her crying out my name! But I can't...because she is fifteen, and four years younger than me at that!"</p><p>Momoko looked stunned for a moment. "Oh..." She coughed awkwardly. "Okay, I got the picture. No wonder you're so high strung right now..."</p><p>She sighed and gave Yachiyo a worried look.</p><p>"But honestly Yachiyo...ya can't keep distancing yourself from Iroha like this. You're breaking her poor little heart."</p><p>Yachiyo looked down sadly. "I know...and it's breaking mine too. But...I can't taint her with lust...not when she's so young..."</p><p>Momoko shook her head in a frustrated manner. "I think you're really underestimating how much a girl her age can be interested in sex...I mean, she's likely been thinking about ya that way too."</p><p>Yachiyo raised an eyebrow. Really? Iroha would never...she was an innocent teen girl who didn't even know how to use a phone.</p><p>"You do realize this is Iroha...right?" She said skeptically.</p><p>Momoko shrugged. "Well you're never gonna know unless ya actually talk to her." She sighed. "Yachiyo...you can't let this be another Mifuyu."</p><p>The blue-haired girl narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. Of all the things to bring up...</p><p>"You know that Mifuyu was a different situation." She grumbled.</p><p>"But your actions back then were similar, no?" Momoko looked out the window sadly. "Ya didn't speak to her after everything went down...and then she left. If ya keep avoiding Iroha...she might just leave too."</p><p>Yachiyo's eyes widened as she realized that possibility. She imagined her girlfriend giving her one last, sad and resentful look before walking out the door, never to come back again...</p><p>Even just the thought of that was enough to break her...</p><p>"I...I really am an idiot..." Yachiyo put a hand on her head. "I didn't even think that this would drive her so far away..."</p><p>"Now what are ya gonna do?" Momoko asked sternly.</p><p>And just like that, Yachiyo was in her Magical Girl form and out of the window like a rocket, heading in the direction of Mikazuki Villa.</p><p>Momoko had a satisfied smile on her face as she watched her friend go back home.</p><p>"Mission accomplished." She said, hands on her hips.</p><p>She heard her phone buzz with a new message, and she curiously checked its contents. She blushed as she saw Rena on her bed, winking at the camera and clad in a set of baby blue lingerie. Laying beside her, and trying to cover her own face, was Kaede, who was wearing a forest-style lingerie set.</p><p>"Sleepover tonight..." Momoko read out loud. "Sorry we're having fun without ya, but we'll make up for it with a vid...Unless ya can come over?"</p><p>She was silent for a moment, then she hurriedly packed up a bag and dashed out of the house, giving her surprised mother quick words as she passed.</p><p>"Friends invited me to their house! Love ya, bye!"</p><p>......</p><p>As she neared home, Yachiyo ducked into a secluded spot and reverted to her normal form. Then she ran the rest of the way and quickly unlocked the door, throwing it open and nearly banging the wall in her desperation.</p><p>She saw a pajama-clad and extremely concerned Iroha getting up from the couch.</p><p>"Y-Yachiyo!" She yelped. "Where have you been!? Are you al-"</p><p>She gasped as Yachiyo closed the distance and gave her a kiss and embraced her. The blue-haired girl poured every bit of passion she could into it, trying to communicate the want that had been lurking within herself.</p><p>She felt Iroha's body relax and melt into her own, returning the embrace. The pinkette kissed back with equal fervor, and a fire started to build within Yachiyo's core.</p><p>At that point. she knew she needed to stop. So she pulled away, panting heavily.</p><p>"I...missed you Iroha." She whispered. "I'm sorry for avoiding you for so long..."</p><p>Iroha took a deep breath before replying. "I missed you too..."</p><p>She put her head on Yachiyo's shoulder and sighed.</p><p>"Why were you trying to keep away from me like that? Does it have it to do with...what happened in the bath?"</p><p>Yachiyo hesitated, still worried of telling Iroha all about this. But she steeled herself and gave the honest answer.</p><p>"Yes...it does."</p><p>She sat on the couch, with Iroha following suit. They looked each other in the eyes, and the blue-haired girl could see the anticipation in her girlfriend's.</p><p>"Why were you hiding...your thing from me?" Iroha said with a light blush.</p><p>Yachiyo turned red as well. "I...I was going to show you one day. When you were old enough to understand adult things. When you could properly consent to...sex."</p><p>"O-oh...Then when your were...m-masturbating..."</p><p>Yachiyo flinched in surprise. Her innocent angel knew about this stuff?</p><p>"Wait...you actually...know about that?"</p><p>Iroha tilted her head perplexed. "Yes...I'm not an airhead Yachiyo. Did you really think I didn't know about that stuff?"</p><p>"I-I mean...it's not like you know how to use your phone for that..."</p><p>"Yachiyo, I have friends who talk about...lewd things all the time."</p><p>Of course...word of mouth was a powerful tool. Yachiyo felt dumb for not realizing that. Then...did Iroha ever...</p><p>"Have you...done anything like that?" The blue-haired girl asked.</p><p>Iroha turned redder and looked away. "Um...I wasn't really interested in it at first. Then I met you...and as we got closer...well, I couldn't help but feel strange...It got so unbearable that I started to...explore."</p><p>Yachiyo's face burned hot, and her blood pumped at the thought of her cute and sexy girlfriend touching her-</p><p>She shook her head. Nope, no wandering thoughts at a time like this, dammit.</p><p>"You desire me...like I desire you?" She asked timidly.</p><p>"Yes..." Iroha said quietly, scooting a little closer.</p><p>"Even after finding out about...my secret?"</p><p>"I do...maybe even more now."</p><p>Yachiyo gulped as the pinkette moved to straddle her, gazing at her with shy, yet excited eyes.</p><p>"Yachiyo..." Iroha whispered, leaning in. "I want you so bad..."</p><p>"Dammit Iroha..." Yachiyo hissed, feeling herself harden. "You're so tempting...but you know we can't...go too far."</p><p>"I know, and...it's so painful now. I was fine with waiting, but that changed when I saw you in the bath...Now all I can think about is you making love to me."</p><p>They were so close now...it was all Yachiyo could do to not just take her willing girlfriend right then and there. No...she had to be responsible about-</p><p>She froze when Iroha's lips connected with hers. The pinkette slipped her tongue in to meet Yachiyo's, making the older girl moan in surprise.</p><p>This couldn't be happening...this couldn't be happening...</p><p>And yet, as sparks of pleasure came from the French kiss, Yachiyo knew that this was all too real. She finally gave in and thrust her tongue at Iroha's, pushing it back into her mouth. The pinkette squeaked in surprise, but still wrapped her arms around Yachiyo, who in turn took hold of the younger girl's hips and brought them into her own.</p><p>Yachiyo's mind was swimming, stimulated by so many feelings. Iroha's sickly sweet scent...her pillow-soft skin...her watery mouth...</p><p>And then the rough, electrical feel as the tent in Yachiyo's skirt grinded against Iroha's clothed groin. The bluenette couldn't help but groan from the pleasure overwhelming her senses.</p><p>She heard Iroha quietly moaning in an ecstatic way, further turning her on beyond comprehension.</p><p>Then all too soon, they had to stop and pull away for air. They stared into each other's eyes, panting like they had just been through a Witch fight, and still connected by a line of saliva. Yachiyo was astounded by the face her girlfriend was making. Iroha, who she thought of as an innocent angel...now had the half-lidded, sparkling eyes and the drunken smile of a girl with who was in the throes of lust.</p><p>A similar smile crept to Yachiyo's lips.</p><p>"That was...amazing." She said breathlessly.</p><p>"We never kissed like this before..." Iroha whispered. "I liked it."</p><p>Yachiyo shivered, and she became uncomfortably aware of the throbbing in her member.</p><p>"Y-you know we should stop here...right?" She said nervously.</p><p>"I know..." Her girlfriend said with a hint of sadness.</p><p>Then she smiled coyly and got off Yachiyo's lap.</p><p>"I can wait a few years. But just so you know...you don't need be ashamed of feeling this way. So when you need to relieve yourself...think about me, okay?"</p><p>Yachiyo nodded, feeling a weight on her shoulders fall off.</p><p>"Alright..." She said with relief.</p><p>Iroha leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, then whispered into her ear.</p><p>"And I'll be thinking of you in kind."</p><p>Yachiyo watched dumbfounded as her girlfriend straightened up and walked away, giggling a bit.</p><p>"Well I'll be waiting in the bed for you, so...get your pajamas on so we can go to sleep."</p><p>Yachiyo stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to calm herself and get some clarity. Then once she had, she smiled softly and sat up.</p><p>Iroha took everything much better than she expected, and now Yachiyo could rest easier...She could be in a soft bed with her sweet Iroha.</p><p>Well first...Yachiyo needed to take care of the...still erect tent in her skirt.<br/>
.....</p><p>Iroha dived face-first into her pillow, muffling her embarrassed shriek.</p><p>She couldn't believe it...she had actually made out with Yachiyo on the couch, with tongue and everything! On the one hand, it was so embarrassing...on the other, it had turned Iroha on so much. Yachiyo too...</p><p>Iroha squeezed her pillow and let out a shaky sigh. She was still feeling rather hot right now....</p><p>She slightly lowered her pajama bottoms and panties, just enough to where her lower lips were free to be stroked by her fingers.</p><p>For the next few minutes, she got off to the thought of grinding herself to climax against Yachiyo's barely hidden penis, like she had wanted to earlier.</p><p>Once the pinkette had recovered from the stimulation, she didn't waste time to bask in the afterglow. Instead, she quickly cleaned up and straightened out her pajamas. After all, Yachiyo would be coming in soon...and she didn't need any difficulties sleeping.</p><p>The bluenette then came in, wearing her pajamas. She went over to the bed, giving Iroha that loving smile that made her heart flutter every day.</p><p>As Yachiyo laid down, Iroha moved back to be wrapped in her slender, yet strong arms. The feeling security that the younger girl missed...was now back.</p><p>"I'm so glad we can be like this again." She said whispered.</p><p>"Me too." Yachiyo whispered back, squeezing her lightly. "And I promise that there will be no more lonely nights. Your happiness is so precious to me, Iroha. I love you."</p><p>"Oh Yachiyo...I love you too. Please don't leave me like that again."</p><p>"I won't."</p><p>Iroha shivered as Yachiyo planted a kiss on her neck, then whispered into her ear.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, Iroha. Goodnight."</p><p>"Mhm..." Iroha mumbled, blushing slightly. "Goodnight..."</p><p>She closed her eyes, and with the warmth of her girlfriend's body she was able to quickly sink into a comfortable sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yo Readers! Just want to say something important before we get into this.</p><p>Obviously, the age difference between our lovely couple has been a cause for concern or outright hate for the ship, and even those who do ship it.</p><p>Personally it feels awful when people tell you that you are awful for shipping or making lewd stuff about an age gap pair, or most of the characters in the series because "they are minors". As if you support statutory rape or some fucked up shit like that.</p><p>That's why I'm making this disclaimer here. This is a work of fiction, and I do not support things like this happening irl. I am just making this fic because I like IroYachi as a couple and I want to express that in some form or another.</p><p>It's not wrong to ship it and make art of it, and don't let anyone make you think otherwise. Do not let them put you down, because that is awful in itself. But neither should you be a dick about it, because that just makes things worse.</p><p>And now with that said, we can now begin the newest chapter. This new scenario really turned out differently than I planned, so consider this the first part of it. Hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachiyo let out a sigh as she stared through the train's window, as she was feeling a lot of anxiety right now.</p><p>It was her and Iroha's first year anniversary. While Yachiyo was initially planning on pulling a favor from Izumi Kanagi for a romantic setup at the café she worked at...Iroha had a different idea in mind.</p><p>"I want to introduce you to Mom and Dad."</p><p>Even the thought of meeting Iroha's parents scared Yachiyo. After all, what would they think of their sixteen year old daughter dating someone four years older than her? Would they end up calling the police?</p><p>Even with her girlfriend's assurance that Mr. and Mrs.Tamaki wouldn't do anything drastic...Yachiyo couldn't help but worry of the impression she'll make.</p><p>A smooth, warm hand grasped her own, and she looked aside to see Iroha giving her a soft expression.</p><p>"It'll be okay." She whispered.</p><p>She leaned her head on Yachiyo's, which steadied her nerves a little. As usual, Iroha's gentleness was such a calming force for the older girl.</p><p>"Yeah..." Yachiyo said with a calm smile. "This will be fine."</p><p>With her thoughts unclouded, she began to notice how tall her girlfriend had gotten over the past year. The pinkette was now only a few inches below her. Only a few inches until they could just kiss without even needing to tilt heads...</p><p>"You're getting that look." Iroha said coyly, slightly blushing.</p><p>"W-what look?" Yachiyo said, a little red too.</p><p>"That looks that says you want to kiss me."</p><p>Seeing as how there was no denying it, Yachiyo slipped her hands on Iroha's hips and guided her to her lap. The bluenette then whispered huskily into the younger girl's ear.</p><p>"Then shall we pass the time with a kiss?"</p><p>Iroha shivered and whimpered. "Right here, on a public train? You're so bold, Yachiyo."</p><p>Yachiyo glanced to check if there was anybody who would intrude. There was only an old couple up front, and they were in the middle of a nap. The girlfriends were in the far back, which meant that as long as they were quiet...</p><p>"Can you keep your voice down?" Yachiyo whispered.</p><p>Iroha nodded, her expression one of both excitement and nervousness. Yachiyo briefly wondered if she had awakened some exhibitionist qualities, but then her focus went elsewhere as her girlfriend moved in and pressed their lips together.</p><p>For a small while, Yachiyo just basked in the feel of Iroha's lips. Their softness and warmth...the slight pulsing underneath their skin...and their slowly increasing moistness.</p><p>Feeling the urge to do more, Yachiyo used her tongue to prod Iroha's lips, and then slipped inside as they opened up. They quietly moaned together as their tongues met and intwined with each other.</p><p>For while longer, that's all they did. Yachiyo took in the intoxicatingly sweet taste of Iroha's saliva, which gradually mixed with her own, slightly citrus tasting kind. The pinkette's cherry blossom scent also filled Yachiyo's senses, making her head swim. She could feel her focus on her surroundings fading, instead honing in on the schoolgirl in her lap.</p><p>Then all too soon, they had to pull away for air. They panted together like dogs in heat, staring into each other's eyes. Yachiyo could see the mix of happiness and lust in those shimmering pink eyes, and it made her feel lucky to be able to have moments like this.</p><p>But of course, she and Iroha were still unable to experience the peak moment of any relationship. And right now, as the pinkette leaned back to show her slightly dampening pair of panties underneath her disheveled short skirt, Yachiyo was finding the urge to fuck her almost unbearable. The tent in the older girl's dress was standing upright, ready to do the deed if she so wished.</p><p>"W-we should stop...before I lose control." She whispered.</p><p>Even though her girlfriend gave an understanding nod, Yachiyo could still see a slight disappointment in her eyes as she moved back to the seat. The older girl still brought her close enough so they could lean on each other while holding hands.</p><p>So there was a comfortable silence through the rest of the train ride.</p><p>......</p><p>Iroha knew Takarazaki by heart, so right after they left the train station, she led Yachiyo through the city, showing her a few favorite places on the way to the Tamaki residence.</p><p>It wasn't long before they were at the doorstep.</p><p>Iroha once again saw the anxiety on Yachiyo's face. So the pinkette lightly grasped her hand and gave her an assuring smile.</p><p>"It'll be okay." She said softly.</p><p>Yachhiyo let out a sigh as she relaxed, then gave her a warm look and nodded.</p><p>"Let's ring the bell then." She suggested.</p><p>Iroha pressed the button on the side of the door, and the tell-tale 'ding-dong' alerted whoever was inside to the presence of the visitors.</p><p>"Coming!" A woman shouted a moment later.</p><p>There was a 'click', and the door opened to reveal the lovely form that was Iroha's mother. She looked almost like an older version of her, save for much shorter and darker pink hair.</p><p>The way the woman's face lit up as she saw the girls...also was quite similar to Iroha. Like mother like daughter, indeed.</p><p>"Iroha!" Mrs. Tamaki exclaimed, pulling her daughter into a hug. "Welcome home! Well, your old home that is."</p><p>"Hello Mom!" Iroha said happily, returning the hug. "I missed you!"</p><p>"Oh, I missed you too! You need to tell us how Kamihana is!"</p><p>Mrs. Tamaki pulled away slightly to see Yachiyo, who waved at her awkwardly.</p><p>"Hello, ma'am." She said with politeness.</p><p>"Oh, you must be Yachiyo Nanami!" The older woman said excitedly, holding out a hand. "It's such a pleasure to meet you!"</p><p>The bluenette shook it, smiling slightly. "You too, Mrs. Tamaki."</p><p>"Oh please, call me Nanako! After all, you're my daughter's girlfriend!"</p><p>"Well, if you insist. Thank you for welcoming me, Nanako."</p><p>Iroha pulled away from her mom and hugged Yachiyo instead. The pinkette was so glad her girlfriend had received such a warm welcome. But now for Dad...</p><p>"Is Dad here?" Iroha asked her mom.</p><p>"Oh not yet." Mrs. Tamaki answered. "He's on his way back from grocery shopping. We're having hamburg steak tonight!"</p><p>She motioned for the girls to follow her in.</p><p>"Come on, make yourselves at home! Oh, Iroha, you can show your girlfriend your old room!"</p><p>The thought of being alone with Yachiyo in her old room...made Iroha a little giddy. It also set that little candle in her core ablaze. So with a slight blush, she nodded and took Yachiyo's hand.</p><p>Without a word, Iroha led her girlfriend upstairs and to a door in the far back. Hanging on it was a heart-shaped sign that read "Iroha and Ui".</p><p>"This was our room, before we came to Kamihana." Iroha said wistfully. "Before Ui got sick...and needed to be hospitalized..."</p><p>She opened the door, and looked inside. Even after a year...nothing had really changed. The room was just as she left it...with two well-made beds, clean dressers beside them, and a desk against the wall near the door. Though with the lack of dust, Iroha guessed her mom had recently did some cleaning.</p><p>So many memories with Ui here...their conversations, playtimes...snuggling together under the covers whenever she had a nightmare...</p><p>When Ui was hospitalized...Iroha had been so lonely without her around. And now...they were living together, with a group of friends. And Yachiyo too...</p><p>The pinkette's eyes welled with tears, and let out a sob. She turned to her girlfriend and embraced her, holding on as if her life depended on it. She felt Yachiyo's around her, so warm and protective, as if shielding her from a Witch.</p><p>"Are you okay?" The older girl asked in concern.</p><p>Iroha looked up to see the worry on her girlfriend's face, and she shook her head. She put up a smile, showing that her tears ones of joy, and not sorrow.</p><p>"I'm okay." She said quietly. "I'm just...so happy that I got my sister back. That we have so many friends in Kamihana. And...that I found you. Yachiyo...Thank you, for everything you've done for us. I...I love you."</p><p>"Iroha..." Yachiyo's gaze softened. "Living with you...nurturing our own family in Mikazuki Villa...has been like a dream. You, and everyone else...gave me the warmth that I was missing since my old team fell apart. And now...I'm going to protect you all with everything I have. Iroha, let's keep taking care of our family, together. I love you too."</p><p>She cupped Iroha's chin and brought her in for a kiss. Iroha closed her eyes and melted into it, humming a little as a pleasant, soothing warmth spread throughout her body. Her arms wrapped around Yachiyo's body, keeping it held against her own.</p><p>Just as the pinkette felt like taking things a step further, her mother's teasing voice spurred her back to reality.</p><p>"Oh, how sweet!" Mrs. Tamaki said with a giggle.</p><p>Iroha shrieked as she jumped back, face red with embarrassment as she looked at the door to see her smirking mother. Yachiyo, meanwhile was frozen in shock, with a heavy blush herself.</p><p>"Oh uh...M-Mrs. Tamaki..." She stuttered, trying appear composed. "Um...it's not what it looks like?"</p><p>"Y-you didn't see anything!" Iroha said frantically, waving her arms. "Don't mind us Mom!"</p><p>"Oh I get it!" Her mother said with a tune. "Don't worry, I won't mind you having some time to yourselves. Your dad just got back, so I'll be cooking dinner. It'll be awhile, so...heh heh, have fun until then!"</p><p>And with that, she left, closing the door behind her. Iroha just stared at it, her mind scrambling to process what her mom had said. She...was okay with them doing things like this? She left them here...knowing full well what two teenagers in love could be doing unsupervised...</p><p>Yachiyo seemed to be thinking the same thing, based on her barely calm words.</p><p>"So...your mom doesn't seem to mind..."</p><p>"Y-yeah..." Iroha said awkwardly, looking to her bed. "Um...I guess since we're alone now..."</p><p>"A-are you sure?" Her girlfriend asked.</p><p>The pinkette slowly locked the bedroom door, feeling her heart starting to race. While she very well knew sex was off the table...that didn't mean they couldn't explore each other.</p><p>"Go ahead and sit down." She told Yachiyo quietly.</p><p>The bluenette gulped, but did as Iroha said. She sat on the edge of her bed, looking towards her with expectant, yet nervous eyes.</p><p>Not wanting to draw it out, Iroha went over to straddle Yachiyo, bringing their bodies very close, then stared into her eyes briefly before kissing her passionately.</p><p>Iroha was still heated up from their earlier kiss, so she wasted no time to just slide her tongue past Yachiyo's lips, eliciting a yelp of surprise from her. But a second later, she was recipricating, and their tongues became entwined.</p><p>Yachiyo's hands roamed Iroha's back, and she shivered as they made their way down, eventually going under her skirt and taking a firm hold of her hips. She could tell that Yachiyo was restraining herself from outright grabbing her butt. However, Iroha wanted Yachiyo to feel her body.</p><p>And she wanted to feel hers.</p><p>She felt herself getting a little damp, and that was when she felt like she couldn't hold off on the prospect of carnal pleasure. So she pulled away from the kiss to look at Yachiyo with lust-filled eyes.</p><p>"T-take my clothes off." She quietly pleaded.</p><p>"Iroha..." Yachiyo hissed, really hesitant. "You know we can't..."</p><p>"I know, but I'm sixteen now. That means we can start exploring each other."</p><p>The pinkette put a finger against her girlfriend's arm, then slowly traced it, marveling at the slenderness and smooth skin.</p><p>"I want to feel you all over from now on, is that okay?" She asked.</p><p>"Y-yes." Yachiyo answered, shivering a bit. "D-dammit Iroha...how did you learn to be so tempting?"</p><p>Not that Iroha learned...it just came to her. Like an impulse that she couldn't control. Urging her to keep up her lustful acts.</p><p>That's why despite how nervous she actually was, she welcomed her girlfriend's shaky hands as they unbuttoned her blouse, raising her arms so it could be taken off completely. Iroha then unclasped her skirt and threw it aside, while Yachiyo tossed the blouse elsewhere.</p><p>The pinkette was now only in her white bra and dampening panties, her slim, still developing body now almost bare for her bluenette's eyes to see.</p><p>Yachiyo had composed herself by this point, and Iroha shivered as those blue eyes wandered up and down. A mischievous smile crept on the older girl's lips.</p><p>"My turn now, hm?" She mused.</p><p>"G-go ahead." Iroha whispered, her face reddening. "I'm all yours."</p><p>Yachiyo's hands went to work, one slowly gliding up Iroha's stomach to reach her right breast, while the other's fingers traced her spine then opened up to grasp the left side of her butt. Iroha whimpered and gasped at the contact, and her thighs quivered a little.</p><p>Yachiyo leaned in and muffled her with a passionate kiss, which she gladly reciprocated. The younger girl's body was getting hotter, and she could feel her girlfriend's getting warmer too. So while their tongues were entertwining, Iroha reached around and untied Yachiyo's dress.</p><p>Yachiyo got the picture, as she stopped their make-out and started getting up. Iroha eagerly watched her as she slid the dress down, showing off her gloriously toned model's body. The pinkette marveled at it all, from the long slim legs to even the nearly flat A-cup breasts. This was Yachiyo's body...and Iroha loved it.</p><p>Her eyes then became set on the appendage between Yachiyo's legs, sticking out of her panties. Six inches...rock hard...and throbbing with need...</p><p>Then Yachiyo slid her panties down, allowing her trimmed, wettening slit to be seen as well. And in response to that, Iroha took off her own bra and panties to be completely naked with her girlfriend, then laid sideways and waited for her.</p><p>Yachiyo laid in front of her, moving in so their bodies could press against each other. The warmth of the bluenette's body...the soft feel of her skin...the firmness of her small breasts...and the hardness of her member...so many wonderful sensations that nearly made Iroha shiver in delight.</p><p>"I-I like this." She said quietly.</p><p>"Me too." Yachiyo agreed, then moved in to kiss her.</p><p>Once again, they were making out, their tongues quickly entwining. Iroha loved the moistness...Yachiyo's quiet moans...her warm breath...</p><p>She put her hands on the pinkette's butt, then began to gently squeeze and knead it, making her moan a little louder. Iroha in turn went to work on Yachiyo's wonderful legs, rubbing them sensually. She worked her way up to the inner thighs, coming dangerously close to the wet slit between them.</p><p>Feeling Yachiyo shiver and hearing her moan...it was driving Iroha crazy.</p><p>Still, she knew to not do this so hastily. So instead, she kept rubbing her girlfriend's thighs, feeling their firmness. She could tell how hard Yachiyo worked on her body with how tough it felt. Yet it was also soft and smooth. The perfect body of a model...all naked for Iroha's eyes and hands to enjoy.</p><p>The flame in her core grew hotter, spurring her to raise two fingers up to Yachiyo's labia and lightly stroke it. Iroha was amazed by how wet it felt, and the pleased yelp from her girlfriend excited her to no end.</p><p>"I-Iroha..." Yachiyo said shakily, gulping a bit. "Not fair..."</p><p>The pinkette giggled a little, then suddenly flipped Yachiyo on her back and got on top of her.</p><p>"Leave it to me for now, okay?" Iroha said with both sweetness and lust.</p><p>Then she once again French kissed her girlfriend as she embraced her, slowly grinding on her penis to relieve the tension between them both.</p><p>And oh, how GOOD it felt as Iroha's outer walls were stroked by such a hard, warm, pulsing thing. The fact that it was a part of Yachiyo further pleased the pinkette beyond measure.</p><p>And from the barely quiet moans the older girl was giving, she guessed that she was enjoying this as well, and that made her glad.</p><p>But Iroha wanted to hear more...send her girlfriend over the edge. So she took hold of the bluenette's breasts, maybe a little rougher than she intended, making her pull away from the kiss to gasp in ecstacy.</p><p>Iroha wasted no time in kneading one of the small orbs, marveling at how firm it was. With her other hand, she started playing with the rosy pink peak on the other breast. She felt another buzz of satisfaction as Yachiyo moaned even louder.</p><p>Then the throbbing appendage at the younger girl's crotch reminded her that there was more she needed to do.</p><p>So she stopped her ministrations and lowered herself to sit on one of Yachiyo's knees, then gripped her cock with one hand and brought the other against her slit.</p><p>"I-Iroha..." Yachiyo hissed, trying to hold down a moan. "You little...devil...Let me please you too."</p><p>Iroha giggled and rolled her hips, moaning as her folds rubbed on her girlfriend's knee.</p><p>"You can please me juuuuust like this." She said teasingly.</p><p>Yachiyo seemed to get it, as she began to move her knee against Iroha's dripping flower, and that made her mewl in pleasure. The pinkette, for her part, began to simultaneously stroke the older girl's folds and pump her member.</p><p>It was strangely amazing...how different those parts were from each other. Yachiyo's womanhood...so soft...and wet...with a sickly sweet scent. While her "manhood" above was so rock solid and dry, and had a certain musk to it.</p><p>Iroha's head was swimming as she experienced so much stimuli at once...the mix of her own sweet scent and Yachiyo's...the sheer electrifying pleasure as her knee rubbed the pinkette's core...</p><p>Iroha was moaning loudly now, unrestained as she was enjoying this act with the one she loved most. She was especially proud of seeing Yachiyo's face as she failed to restrain her bliss. The moan she let out was like music to Iroha's ears.</p><p>A part of her wondered if her parents were hearing them, but she was too invested in this to really care at the moment.</p><p>In fact, she was also too invested to notice Yachiyo's hands creeping up to her hips, until they were grabbed in a forceful manner. Iroha stopped her ministrations looking down in confusion. Yachiyo had also stopped providing relief.</p><p>"What are you-" The pinkette was about to ask.</p><p>She yelped as she was suddenly lifted up and turned around, then she felt a surge of excitement as Yachiyo brought her close, pressing her breasts against her back. Iroha also felt the older girl's cock nestled in the line of her butt.</p><p>"You're all mine now, Iroha." Yachiyo said huskily. "I want to hear you make noise for me this time. I hope you're fine with that."</p><p>Iroha shivered in anticipation. This was so similar to what she dreamed about. Yachiyo taking charge..whispering in her ear...all that was missing was a little dirty talk...</p><p>"C-can you call me...your little slut?" She pleaded.</p><p>She felt Yachiyo tense up in hesitation.</p><p>"...Are you sure?" She asked softly.</p><p>"Yes." Iroha answered almost immediately.</p><p>Yachiyo kissed her cheek before speaking with passion again.</p><p>"Then I hope to make you moan a lot for me...my little slut."</p><p>Iroha quivered at that. Such a naughty thing to call her...and she couldn't help but like it.</p><p>"Please...do it." She whimpered. "Yachiyo..."</p><p>Then she moaned softly as her girlfriend's fingers started stroking her lower lips. Then the pinkette yelped as one of her breasts was grabbed and fondled.</p><p>"Dammit..." Yachiyo hissed. "I've only ever been dreaming of doing something like this...You feel even better than I imagined."</p><p>She then nibbled on Iroha's ear, making her shiver a bit more, before speaking again.</p><p>"How am I doing? Does it hurt?"</p><p>No...it didn't...In fact, all Iroha was feeling right now was pleasure from her girlfriend's ministrations. The way her fingers firmly pressed and rubbed...How masterfully her hand kneaded...Iroha could feel how drenched she was getting as her slit and breasts were played with.</p><p>"It feels so good!" She shouted. "Yachiyo...please...don't stop!"</p><p>"Geez..." Yachiyo muttered. "Your parents will hear us at this rate."</p><p>Iroha hardly cared about that right now...but she did care about getting a lot of girlfriend's affections.</p><p>"Then start kissing me!" She demanded in her lust.</p><p>She turned her head, just enough for where Yachiyo could lean over and mash their lips together. Their tongues met almost immediately, intwining together in some kind of lewd dance.</p><p>Yachiyo then slid a finger halfway into Iroha's pussy, and it made her squeal in delight. Slender...yet so strong, just as she had imagined it. And the way the bluenette moved it around, curling up to press into her walls...It felt so indescribably good.</p><p>And as the bluenette kept up her fingering, she also started rolling her hips, groaning as she grinded her cock in Iroha's ass. It was kinda weird...but Iroha was so caught up in the pleasure she already receiving that she just welcomed the extra stimulation. </p><p>And so they kept at it just like that. For how long, Iroha didn't really know. But eventually, she could feel something within her reaching a breaking point. Like a big spark was about to go off.</p><p>She could hear Yachiyo's moaning becoming into something more rough, and her grinding becoming more frantic. She must be getting close too...</p><p>So Iroha finally broke the kiss, panting a bit as she tried to talk.</p><p>"C-cum with me...Yachiyo."</p><p>"Iroha..." Yachiyo groaned. "Your back...or front?"</p><p>In her lust-filled haze, Iroha just didn't care where Yachiyo came, only that it was on her body.</p><p>"Wherever you want!" The pinkette begged. "I just want to feel you come on me!"</p><p>After another heated groan, Yachiyo flipped Iroha onto her back and took hold of her legs. The older girl spread them open so she could press her throbbing erection on Iroha's wet folds.</p><p>Yachiyo started rolling her hips again, quickly picking up speed. Iroha couldn't help but cry out as she felt her girlfriend's cock grinding on her outer walls, along with a little nub at the top.</p><p>She could feel the pleasure steadily rising higher...higher... and higher.</p><p>Until finally that dam in her core burst, filling her with a great surge of piercing hot pleasure.</p><p>"YACHIYOOOO!" The pinkette cried out in orgasmic bliss.</p><p>"IROHA!" Yachiyo shouted back. "AGH!"</p><p>After one more hard thrust, semen shot out of her pulsing cock in a few bursts, each smaller than the last. Iroha found herself covered in the white, stick, salty smelling substance. From her face, all the way down to her stomach.</p><p>Then Yachiyo collapsed beside her, and weakly took hold of her hand.</p><p>For a quite a bit, they just layed there, breathing heavily as they basked in the afterglow of their shared climax.</p><p>Iroha felt great. She had pleased Yachiyo...and got pleasure from her in turn. They didn't have sex, but came oh so close to doing it.</p><p>She knew she wanted to do this again, one of these days.</p><p>"I can...get addicted to this." The pinkette said with a worn smile.</p><p>"Yeah..." Yachiyo said tiredly. "It felt great...doing this with you."</p><p>"Heh...it was. Yachiyo, I'm so glad we did this. I love you so much."</p><p>"Hm...I love you too."</p><p>Yachiyo leaned over and gave Iroha a simple, yet deep kiss. The younger girl felt like taking it a little further...but she was too tired to do that.</p><p>In fact...she was too tired to even get up at the moment. Even though Yachiyo's cum was all over her.</p><p>Iroha giggled as Yachiyo withdrew with a weird look, apparently having gotten a taste of herself.</p><p>"It's...salty..." She muttered.</p><p>Iroha couldn't help herself. She scooped up some of the fluid with her fingers, then licked it off to have a taste. It was definitely quite salty...yet there was a hint of sweetness to it. Kinda like the sweetness she got whenever she made out with Yachiyo...</p><p>Iroha swallowed the semen and let out a satisfied sigh.</p><p>"Heh...I like it." She said, giving her girlfriend a coy look. "I wouldn't mind if...you gave me more."</p><p>To her amusement, Yachiyo blushed heavily and started stammering.</p><p>"I uh...um..."</p><p>Then she got up and started picking up her clothes. Iroha couldn't help but notice that hardness was starting to come back, which pleased her.</p><p>"I'll get a towel!" Yachiyo said as she got her underwear on. "Just...sit right there until I get back!"</p><p>Then after hastily getting her dress on, maybe backwards by accident, she rushed out of the room.</p><p>Iroha just sighed wistfully and laid down, staring at the ceiling as she replayed the memory of the sexual activity she and Yachiyo just had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachiyo was standing outside the door to Iroha's room, waiting for her to finish getting cleaned up.</p><p>The bluenette's face was red as her mind kept going over how it felt to be with Iroha. The sound of her moaning and whimpering...crying out Yachiyo's name in ecstacy...</p><p>The feel of her hot skin...her moist lips...and slick entrance...To be so dangerously close to penetrating her...</p><p>Yachiyo groaned and leaned back against the wall, trying to calm herself down. She couldn't allow herself to get horny again when she was about to have dinner with Iroha and her parents 
The bluenette didn't need Mr. and Mrs. Tamaki finding out about her...condition like that.</p><p>But wow...Iroha's body was amazing. And she had gotten even bolder...asking for a bit of dirty talk like that. If things continued like this...Yachiyo wasn't sure how much longer they could keep from crossing the line.</p><p>But for now, this was fine. Iroha was old enough for fooling around. They could even go on public dates (just not make out in front of a bunch people). They could be close...just not connected.</p><p>And how Yachiyo longed for them to be connected...</p><p>She gave herself a pinch on the arm to snap out of those thoughts, then decided to head downstairs before she could slip back into them again.</p><p>The bluenette peeked into the kitchen, and saw Mrs. Tamaki tending to a hamburg steak on the stove. Yachiyo could smell the meat and spices from over here, and it was enough to make her mouth water.</p><p>Then her eyes widened as she noticed how similar Mrs. Tamaki was to her daughter. From her frame, to her relaxed smile, and even how she positioned her arms to not get burned by the hot pan. The perfect picture of motherly beauty...</p><p>Yachiyo started to imagine Iroha right there, preparing a light dinner, with their own kids eagerly waiting at the table...</p><p>Kids...oh how that brought a blush to Yachiyo's face. She hadn't even considered the possibility of having kids...After all, Magical Girls seldom lived long enough to have them.</p><p>But now as she thought about it...the idea of making a family with Iroha like that was very appealing. Maybe one day...if they were both alive and married...Yeah, that would be really nice.</p><p>Then Mrs. Tamaki's teasing voice snapped Yachiyo out of her trance.</p><p>"Oh my, you better stop staring at me so much! You're making me blush!"</p><p>The woman was giving Yachiyo a slight smirk, more than likely amused by her lovestruck stares. The bluenette blushed and looked away in embarrassment.</p><p>"S-sorry!" She stuttered. "I uh...was kinda thinking about how you look so much like Iroha...You could be mistaken for her sister."</p><p>Mrs. Tamaki laughed. "I guess I really do look fresh for my age! Thank you for the flattery!"</p><p>She took the patty off the pan, then carefully stacked it on the other three on a plate, huffing in satisfaction.</p><p>"There we are. Can you call my husband and Iroha over?"</p><p>Yachiyo nodded and hurried away, trying to calm herself before anymore embarrassment could rise.</p><p>.......</p><p>Everyone was now seated at the table, enjoying the seasoned hamburg steak that Mrs. Tamaki made. She certainly was a good cook, and Yachiyo found herself really digging in because of how well done the steak was.</p><p>That caused Mrs. Tamaki to laugh.</p><p>"You're certainly a glutton!" She teased. "I never expected a model to have that kind of appetite!"</p><p>Yachiyo stopped eating halfway, then straightened up and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She blushed from embarrassment and smiled awkwardly.</p><p>"It's just...really good." She said. "Thank you for making it."</p><p>"Oh don't mention it! I'm glad my daughter's lady friend can appreciate my cooking!"</p><p>"It certainly is quite good, right?" Mr. Tamaki said with a grin. "Go on, eat up! You deserve it!"</p><p>Yachiyo relaxed and nodded at him. Iroha's father looked rather nice, with his casual shirt and jeans, along with clean black hair that was cut evenly. He hardly looked middle-aged at all, much like his wife.</p><p>He gave off such a nonchalant attitude, so Yachiyo was able to stop worrying about messing up around him. Instead, she just went right back to eating, savoring the heartiness of the meat.</p><p>Iroha giggled: "She may be a model, but she loves food. She even entered an eating contest once!"</p><p>"Oh really?" Mrs. Tamaki said with amusement. "How did that turn out?"</p><p>"She won by a landslide! It was so incredible!"</p><p>Yachiyo smiled sheepishly. While she did get ahead of the competition, she'd hardly consider it a landslide...</p><p>"I didn't do that great, Iroha." She said.</p><p>"Still, seeing you eat so much..." Iroha blushed a little. "It was cool. It made me want to cook a lot for you, just so I could see more of that..."</p><p>Yachiyo set down her last piece of steak as she turned red herself. She had no idea Iroha liked seeing her eat so much...almost like...</p><p>"Awww, what a very wife-like thing to say!" Mrs. Tamaki exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Wanting your love to enjoy your cooking!"</p><p>Iroha blushed harder at that. "W-wife-like? Oh...Mom don't say such embarrassing things!"</p><p>"Why not? You have been considering it, haven't you? Oh, I can just see you strolling down the aisle in the dress I wore for my wedding!"</p><p>"Well I have been thinking about it...but I'm still sixteen. It'll be a long time before I can marry Yachiyo."</p><p>"M-marry me?" Yachiyo stammered, blushing a bit.</p><p>So had Iroha been thinking about that too? Becoming a real family together...just the thought of that sent butterflies flying in the bluenette's stomach.</p><p>"Y-yes." Iroha told her with a sheepish smile. "I mean...we already live together. We're even taking care of kids. Getting married...that's just the next logical step for us, don't you think?"</p><p>Oh man, she really was commited to this...and the more Yachiyo thought about it, the more she was sure that she wanted to marry the pinkette and have a family with her. Once the time was right, of course.</p><p>"Yes." Yachiyo said with a small smile, taking Iroha's hand underneath the table. "I like that idea. Of course, we'll need to wait until you've gotten that job in nursing."</p><p>"Yeah..." Iroha said with a slightly disappointed look. "I still need to get through high school and college so I can be a proper wife for you. We need the money for the wedding, and our married life."</p><p>"Oh, that brings us to something really important we wanted to tell you!" Mrs. Tamaki cut in, glancing at her husband.</p><p>"Yes, about that." Mr. Tamaki said with an odd seriousness. "Honey, from everything you've been telling us about living with Yachiyo, we can tell how much you love her. And today she's proven how much she loves you, according to my wife. So we've decided that once you've graduated, we'll help you arrange a wedding at any time you wish."</p><p>Yachiyo's eyes widened as she heard that. No parent in their right mind would just offer to help with a wedding like this...Especially when their daughter didn't even have a job!</p><p>And from Iroha's incredulous expression, she was just as shocked about her parents' offer.</p><p>"A-are you sure about that?" She asked. "I love the offer, but...I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."</p><p>"Don't worry about it!" Her mother assured. "We've been waiting for something like this ever since you were born! That's why we set aside some funds all this time, so you can have a wedding without fear of debt!"</p><p>"We've been doing the same for Ui." Mr. Tamaki added, smiling softly. "It's the least we could do as your parents. Iroha, we know you've been lonely for so long...but we really do love you. Please don't ever doubt that."</p><p>Iroha's eyes watered, and she let out a sob. "Mom...Dad...thank you so much. I love you too!"</p><p>Yachiyo smiled and scooted closer to give her a gentle hug. The older girl was feeling quite close to tears too, knowing that her girlfriend's parents were so intent on supporting them. It made her feel so...accepted. Like she was actually going to be a part of this family one day.</p><p>This moment here...it was going to be one of her most precious memories.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Tamaki." Yachiyo said gratefully to Iroha's parents. "I promise to take care of her for as long I live."</p><p>"We know you will." Mr. Tamaki said. "You have our blessings, whenever you decide to take that step."</p><p>Mrs. Tamaki sighed wistfully. "I'm so happy my baby girl that my baby girl is growing up like this. Although...it's such a shame that I'm not going to see any grandchildren come from your union."</p><p>Yachiyo froze at the word "grandchildren". Right...they didn't know what she was. If they knew how she could deflower their daughter if she lost all control...She wondered if she should tell them this...</p><p>She glanced at Iroha, who was giving her a conflicted look. She was probably thinking the same thing Yachiyo was...What was the older girl supposed to say about this?</p><p>The pinkette's parents looked at them in confusion.</p><p>"Um...what's wrong?" Mrs. Tamaki asked.</p><p>Yachiyo sighed as she came to a decision. Even if this was risky...she needed to tell them, and trust that it wouldn't cause a rift.</p><p>"There's something you need to know about me." She explained. "You see...I'm not exactly an ordinary girl. How should I put this...Those grandchildren you want...you can probably expect them to come from me."</p><p>After a moment of tense silence...Mr. Tamaki chuckled as he spoke up.</p><p>"You're transgender, Yachiyo? Oh don't worry about that! If you hadn't already known, we're not really sticklers for the norms of society!"</p><p>Mrs. Tamaki smiled sweetly. "That's right, you don't need to be afraid of any prejudice from us!"</p><p>Yachiyo sighed in both relief and disbelief. They hadn't gotten the hint...but at least they weren't screeching at her.</p><p>"Thank you, but..." She sweatdropped. "I'm not transgender. I'm uh...a hermaphrodite. I'm a girl with born with both sex organs..."</p><p>Her girlfriend's parents gave her blank stares for a moment.</p><p>"Huh...that's a first." Mr. Tamaki said with a wry smile.</p><p>"I thought those were just a myth myself." Mrs. Tamaki added, giving Yachiyo a concerned look. "And not that we have anything against you Dear...but those noises we heard earlier, was that you...you know..."</p><p>Yachiyo blushed deeply and looked aside, unable to form an answer due to embarrassment. Meanwhile, Iroha whined and covered her own red face.</p><p>"Y-you heard all that!?" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Yes Honey, we did. We know you're at that age, so we won't judge you for it. But please tell us you were using condoms."</p><p>"Mooooom! You have the wrong idea!"</p><p>"Y-yes." Yachiyo choked out. "We haven't...gone all the way. Not yet at least. We're waiting until she's eighteen so we can do that without complications."</p><p>Mrs. Tamaki, now looking relieved. "How very responsible of you. But once you do go that far, please remember to use protection."</p><p>"Okay, Mom, we will!" Iroha said anxiously. "Just...please stop talking about this so we can eat dinner!"</p><p>Her parents let out some whole-hearted laughs, and Yachiyo couldn't help but do so as well, albeit a bit quieter. She felt a burden lift from her shoulders, giving her sense of relief she didn't know she needed.</p><p>Things then quieted down, and the family ate while speaking of more casual topics. It was...rather nice, to Yachiyo. This warmth and acceptance...it was much like what she felt with Mikazuki Villa.</p><p>She was really considered a part of the Tamaki family now...and that made her very happy.</p><p>.......</p><p>Later that night, after they each had a bath, Yachiyo cuddled with Iroha on her bed, enjoying a shared warmth with her.</p><p>The bluenette was still on a high, knowing that she was welcomed as a part of her girlfriend's family. They didn't even shame her for her unusual condition...Now she could just enjoy her time with Iroha without worries.</p><p>"I'm so glad that your parents accepted me." She told her quietly. "It's such a relief..."</p><p>Iroha nodded, smiling softly. "I know. They gave us their blessings too. Yachiyo, we can be together forever now."</p><p>"That's right. From now on, until the end, whenever that may be. Iroha...I love you. So much that I just want to hold you as close as I can. To touch you...all over. To hear your sweet voice."</p><p>"I love you too..." Iroha tilted her head up a bit. "Yachiyo...please...I want you hold me close. I want you to touch me, and make me cry out for you. And...I want to do the same to you."</p><p>And with that, Yachiyo's restraint broke. The next she knew, Iroha was naked beneath her, looking up with anticipation. Her developing chest heaved, oh so erotically that Yachiyo was getting hard from the sight.</p><p>Yachiyo stripped out of her own pajamas, showing her merely slight curves and growing erection. A sense of satisfaction came over her as Iroha's eyes wandered all over her body, settling at her throbbing appendage.</p><p>But the bluenette didn't give her time to appreciate the view. She came down and embraced her, bringing her hot body close to her own as she kissed her passionately.</p><p>Iroha's limbs wrapped tightly around her as she completely reciprocated it all. Their tongues then intwined as they made out with every bit of passion that they had pent up for each other, still having not been quelled even with their activities mere hours earlier.</p><p>Yachiyo's senses were on an overload. The softness and heat of Iroha's body...the scent of her cherry blossom shampoo...the sweet taste of her tongue...The older girl was going crazy with so much stimulation on her arousal. Her cock was pulsing with the need to ravage her cute and sexy pinkette.</p><p>Yachiyo rose as she broke the embrace, panting hard as she looked down to see Iroha's face. She was breathing heavily too, mouth opened in an erotic manner...eyes half-lidded with love and lust.</p><p>"Yachiyo...please..." She begged quietly.</p><p>She opened up her legs, and Yachiyo saw how glistening her thighs were with arousal. Iroha's womanhood was so wet...her fluids were dripping down her butt and onto the sheets.</p><p>A sliver of rationale pinged in Yachiyo's head. They would be making another mess at this rate...and they couldn't just go to grab another towel...</p><p>"Iroha..." She said as calmly as she could. "We don't have anything to clean up with. Are you sure you want to do this?"</p><p>Iroha's eyes unclouded as she blinked, registering what the older girl said. She sat up and frowned, apparently thinking.</p><p>"That's a problem." She muttered.</p><p>Her eyes fell to Yachiyo's still erect member, and she smiled coyly.</p><p>"Hey...you know how earlier I said I would like to taste more of...that?"</p><p>Yachiyo shivered as she noticed an unusually...hungry tone behind those words. Was her girlfriend really suggesting...</p><p>"Um...do you still want to?" She asked carefully.</p><p>Suddenly, Iroha lunged and grabbed her, then pinned her on the bed with surprising strength. Yachiyo was now looking up at the lustfully predatory expression of her girlfriend, feeling strangely weak and shivering from a nervous excitement at what the pinkette was about to do.</p><p>"Just sit back and enjoy." Iroha said teasingly.</p><p>Yachiyo sat up and scooted back against the headboard as her girlfriend moved down to face her erection. Iroha licked her lips a bit as she took a gentle hold of it, now suddenly getting a bit sheepish.</p><p>"I've never done this before." She said. "So I hope I can make it feel good for you."</p><p>Then she dipped her head and began to lick the head of Yachiyo's member, making her shiver whine a little as felt the wet tongue gliding over her sensitive skin. It was like little jolts of electricity were running into her, and that felt good.</p><p>She didn't care if this was Iroha's first time doing this. Just the action alone was good, no matter if she was doing it kinda sloppily. Hell, that was even kinda cute, in a way.</p><p>Yachiyo could feel a bit of sticky wetness at her tip, which then got licked off by Iroha's tongue. The pinkette froze as she tasted the pre, then gave the older girl a coy smile.</p><p>"Are you liking this?" She asked, lightly stroking the cock in her hand.</p><p>"Y-yes..." Yachiyo gasped, trying to hold back a moan.</p><p>Iroha giggled a bit before diving back in with a new determination. She opened her mouth and took the entire head of Yachiyo's cock in, then licked it all over while stroking the shaft.</p><p>Yachiyo finally moaned out loud as even more of that electrical pleasure surged into her, and she clutched at the bedsheets. She looked down at her girlfriend in awe, watching as she eagerly serviced her cock and swallowed up whatever pre-cum came out.</p><p>Then Iroha moved her free hand between her legs, now starting to finger herself. Her muffled moans added vibrations to the pleasure Yachiyo was feeling, making her moan a little more too.</p><p>But now the older girl was feeling kinda guilty. She wasn't giving Iroha much at all. She wanted to please her too...</p><p>Then she remembered the dirty talk that Iroha liked. So she shakily raised a hand and placed it on her head, then gently petted it while speaking in a husky voice.</p><p>"There's my...good little slut."</p><p>Iroha's eyes widened for a second, then became half-lidded as she took in more of Yachiyo's cock and sucked on it, moaning a little more strongly.</p><p>And so it continued like that, with Yachiyo giving that dirty praise as Iroha sucked her off. Deeper...and deeper...until the pinkette had gone all the way down to the base.</p><p>Her throat...Oh God, her throat...It was constricting the head of Yachiyo's cock almost painfully. Then Iroha began to bob her head up and down a little, sliding the shaft against her tongue.</p><p>It took all of Yachiyo's willpower to not cry out from the sheer pleasure coursing through her. It was becoming far too much for her to handle. She could feel a great pressure rising at the pit of her stomach...</p><p>"I-Iroha..." She choked out. "I'm...so close..."</p><p>Iroha glanced up in acknowledgement, then began to move her head faster, while driving her own fingers deeper into herself and making the vibrations of her moans even more intense.</p><p>After another moment of such extreme pleasure, Yachiyo finally reached her limit. She quickly grabbed a pillow and cried out into it as she climaxed. She ended up pushing down on Iroha's head, keeping her locked in place to take every burst of semen from the older girl.</p><p>Meanwhile, the pinkette cried out in shock, then in extreme pleasure as she reached her own orgasm, muffled by the pulsing cock in her throat.</p><p>Then after four bursts...it finally stopped. Yachiyo dropped the pillow, and her hand slipped off Iroha's head.</p><p>The younger girl slowly raised her head, letting the softening member fall out of her mouth, with a string of semen still connecting them. Then she licked it up and swallowed it, giving a satisfied sigh as she smiled at Yachiyo.</p><p>"That was..." She panted. "amazing."</p><p>Yachiyo just nodded, too dazed from the experience to even respond. Fuck...that felt way too good...</p><p>Iroha moaned softly as she took her fingers out of herself. She then looked at how slick they were, then at her own slit. She gave Yachiyo a slight smirk.</p><p>"Do you want to return the favor?" She asked, holding out her fingers.</p><p>Somehow, despite how drained she was...Yachiyo managed to sit up. She took Iroha's fingers onto her tongue, and was met with the sickeningly sweet taste of her arousal. A taste so good...Yachiyo wanted more.</p><p>After eagerly lapping up the fluid from her girlfriend's fingers, she pushed her down and crawled up between her legs. Iroha just giggled and watched her, legs opening wide for easier access.</p><p>Yachiyo licked her lips as she saw the wet slit in front of her. Like a juicy fruit just ripe for the picking...</p><p>She dove right in, wasting no time in drinking up as much of Iroha's nectar as she could. The pinkette bit her hand to stifle a yelp, but still moaned quite audibly.</p><p>"C-careful..." She whimpered. "I'm still...sensitive...ah..."</p><p>That just made Yachiyo go at it even more eagerly. She ran her tongue all over the soft, succulent flesh, even nibbling on it in her desire to get as much of that sweet fluid as possible.</p><p>It wasn't long before Iroha was crying out the bluenette's name, spasming as she reached a second climax for that night. Yachiyo drank up all the resulting fluid before sitting up, panting a bit.</p><p>Iroha was breathing heavily, body still shivering in post-orgasmic afterglow. Her eyes were glazed over from both pleasure and exhaustion, close too passing out.</p><p>"Yachiyo..." She whined. "Too good..."</p><p>With what strength she had left, Yachiyo crawled up and cuddled with her girlfriend, pecking her cheek.</p><p>"Are you fine with sleeping naked?" She teased tiredly.</p><p>"Hm...too tired...can't move..." Iroha muttered, eyes closing. "This is fine...I love you...night..."</p><p>Yachiyo chuckled a bit, then brought up the blanket to cover them both.</p><p>"I love you too, Iroha. Sweet dreams."</p><p>It was almost like a dream, being together like this. Yachiyo was happy to have her lover in her arms, in such an intimate way. And as she closed her eyes, she basked in this new warmth. She couldn't help but look forward to more nights like this.</p><p>She fell asleep, in an embrace with Iroha, with sweet dreams of their life together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>